shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
Nao Juliet (Better Known As The Phantasm) is fiancée to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf and later close ally to the Thurwolf Family Appearance in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and ruby red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. She has long ruby red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has green dark emerald eyes New Appearance As The Phantasm, Nao had a black riped cape along with a hood with a mask to hide her face. she also had black pants with her Phantasm outfit. with along sleeved shirt. along with one hook sword glove arm and the other with a glove with smoke comeing out of Personality but had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life, due to her mother's death being a lonewolf Her attitude changed of heart.becomeing a slightly nice after she meet Eliskuya. Nao is also a rival with Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she is also a close ally to the thurwolf family but she has a romantically linked to Eliskuya, and she appears to get along well with his sisters and mother even if Nao was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend. made her sad Character Relationships *close friend and girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf *close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millanna "Millie" *Friend to Ellie Eliwood *watched her boyriend defeated and killed in Sorrow *took the role as the Phantasm to follow Sharona De Vil under the shadows Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her boyfriend *Her beloved boyfriend *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *spying on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for her boyfriend *staying with her boyfriend if he lets her *being The Phantasm Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Death of her boyfriend *Blood History Past Nao's past was a harsh one but now she has grown into a nice and outgoing friend to the Thurwolf Family Childhood Nao was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet Eliskuya Michael thurwolf, doing that time Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancée for the first time Nao is first seen grown up,right there behind Eliskuya making him scared of her. Eliskuya later refuses to her but she later makes a Promise, which he argees and leaves. she is later at his Kendo school and Eliskuya is scared out of his wits. During Eliskuya's traning with the kendo master. Nao decides enough is enough but The Kendo master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after Kendo, Eliskuya and Nao leave for the shaman fights. working together Early life Death of her boyfriend Nao during the month has gone by Nao has also been shown perfoming several new abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly attitude as she is seen comforting Sharona De Vil Rhodes when she bumped into her who killed her boyfriend in cold blooded. She has also improved her skills, when she tryed to hit sharona de vil rhodes, but ended in a missed after sharona de vil telled her to run off and never come back again. but Nao give up on the shaman fight to find a other way to spy on sharona de vil, once and for all Retrun of Eliskuya Nao was also shown in the shadows stalking sharona de vil rhodes like a grim reaper by doing her time. when her fiancée was killed doing the past time. she was about to kill sharona but her boyfriend came back and she was happy to see him with a smile on her face.doing her time with him they had a child together, they named their first child "Raimu" she was even in tears when she had her first child doing that time. after the shaman fights Character Trivia External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Master Of Disguise Category:Friends of the Thurwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman